Benditas mañanas
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Pequeño momento en el que Simon descubre que las mañanas son también un buen momento del día.


**Me he inspirado y me ha salido un pequeño drabble de Sizzy de la chistera. Espero que le guste a alguien.**

Al salir el primer rayo de sol de la mañana y aterrizar sobre sus ojos, Simon se desveló, quedándose un poco sorprendido por haberse despertado tan rápidamente. Giró su cabeza para poder observar bien la habitación hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura que se encontraba junto a él en el otro lado de la cama. Medio cubierta con la sábana se encontraba Isabelle, su -era bastante difícil catalogar su relación- ¿Novia? ¿Amiga con derecho? ¿Compañera?, bueno el nombre que se le quisiera poner a su extraña relación de ahora sí, ahora no. El caso, era que junto a él se encontraba la cazadora de sombras, y estaba únicamente vestida con una larga camiseta que el vampiro se había comprado hacía poco.

El chico rió por lo bajo, pues justo en ese momento le vino a la mente una conversación que había mantenido tiempo atrás con Jordan, y que este le dijo:"Yo me compro la ropa y hago que mi novia se la pruebe porqué así sé como le quedará por las mañanas".

Volvió a mirar a la chica, la que seguía profundamente dormida y en ese momento pensó que no había nada más bonito que Isabelle durmiendo. Parecía un bebé, alguien inocente y tranquilo -adjetivos que nadie relacionaría con la morena cuando ella estuviera despierta- por una vez no parecía tan feroz, tan segura de ella misma, no parecía la chica que quiere llevar el control en cualquier situación, aunque claro, eso es algo que ella nunca sabría porque a Simon no se le pasaría por la cabeza contarle a Isabelle Lightwood Asesina De Hombres y Demonios que lucía vulnerable al dormir.

No era que le desagradara el comportamiento agresivo y posesivo de Izzy, todo lo contrario, también le gustaba, de hecho recordaba que la noche anterior no se había quejado mucho cuando Isabelle comenzó a besarle, le arrastró hacia la habitación, le había tumbado en la cama, le mostró su flexibilidad al montarse sobre él a horcajadas y habían proseguido así sus...actividades nocturnas.

Mientras recordaba con evidente satisfacción la noche anterior sin apartar la mirada de la chica, Isabelle comenzó a despertarse lentamente y abrió sus ojos para encontrar los marrones del vampiro clavados en ella.

-Simon... ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?-dijo con una sonrisa mezclada en su adormilada voz.

-¿Si te dijera que no te estaba mirando a ti me creerías?

La morena se incorporó para mirarle y enarcó una ceja.

-Tomaré eso por un no...-dijo tras el prolongado silencio de la cazadora de sombras.

Isabelle se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, que seguía con las cortinas medio pasadas, y por la que entraba el pequeño halo de luz que había despertado al diurno. La chica comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y Simon no pudo evitar seguirla con la vista sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de sus largas piernas, que asomaban bajo la larga camiseta.

-... ¿Estás de acuerdo?-preguntó Isabelle a un aturdido Simon. Este se quedó quieto, no había escuchado lo que le había dicho, pero la opción más segura era limitarse a asentir y darle la razón.

-Esto...por supuesto.

Isabelle le sonrió mientras se apoyaba poco a poco contra la pared.

-Vas aprendiendo.

-¿El qué?

-Que a las mujeres nos gusta que nos apoyen en todo-paró para mirarlo de forma sugerente- Sobre todo contra la pared.

No hizo falta nada más, el vampiro se movió y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo ya se encontraba frente a la chica y la estaba besando con fiereza.

-Mmm…-gruñó el chico contra su boca- Eres peor que el mismo diablo.

-En realidad soy medio ángel-sonrió Isabelle, y tas ver que Simon no se movía añadió- Bueno Lewis, ¿Vas a besarme o no?

-Por mi bien- respondió antes de volver a ocupar la boca de la chica con la suya y empezar una vez más la batalla entre sus lenguas-que evidentemente ganó Izzy. Esta dio un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior del vampiro arrancando así un grave gemido de la boca de él, quien la tenia agarrada por los muslos y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Preparado para la ronda dos?-preguntó mientras enroscaba sus piernas por la cintura de Simon.

-¿Segunda? Creo que esta sería la cuarta ya, ¿No te acuerdas de anoche?-sonrió sin deja de dar pequeños besos a la mandíbula de la morena. La cazadora rió.

-Podría ser que tuvieras razón, lo cierto es que perdí la cuenta-replicó antes de volver a ocupar la boca del chico con la suya propia y empezar a pasar sus manos por el corto cabello de él. Simon se separó levemente de ella.

-Pero por mí no hay inconveniente de una ronda más-dijo al trazar la clavícula de la chica con la boca, provocando así que esta soltara un gemido.

-Maldita sea Simon, ¿Quieres llevarme de una vez a la cama?

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí-sonrió el de ojos marrones antes de llevarla a la cama. Y la tumbó allí para poder finalmente terminar con esa dulce mañana.


End file.
